Vampire in love
by rianne collins
Summary: Rose and her mom move to Whitehall,Montana! there she meets a family with a secert! will she find out and fall in love?


Hi, my name is Rose. I am 17 years old and live with my mom, Rachel. We live in Whitehall, Montana. We used to live in L.A, but my mom's job made us move. I will be living in Whitehall for a long time. Chapter 1. Whitehall "mom!" rose yelled as they pulled into the new house in Whitehall. "What, darling?" she asked "I love are new house." Rose said "good, don't forget you have school in the morning." She said "okay" I said. And went to unpack. Our house was huge it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. We unpacked our bags and went to eat. After dinner we went to bed. Chapter 2. School the next morning I woke up to the sound of birds chipping. I got dressed and went to eat. My mom left early for work so I drove the corvette to school. When I got there everybody stared, I blushed bright red and chuckled. I made a lot of cool friends. When it was lunch we handed to the cafeteria. Chapter 3. Who? When Kim and I sat down for lunch I asked who the people in the far corner was? Kim said it was the McCartney's. She said they were all together though. Like chuck and Linda and mason is the only signal one. "Oh." I said. When I looked at the McCartney's I caught mason's golden eyes. I looked away and made my way to gym. On the way home I thought about how they didn't touch there food and how they had golden eyes and pale skin. Chapter 4. Finding out? I went home and made dinner for my mom and i. my mom went to bed early and I searched on the computer and found a site about vampires. I clicked the link and started reading. I gasped, The McCartney's were vampires! I got tried and shut of my computer and went to bed. The next morning my mom said she was going to be gone for two weeks. I said okay and left for school. Chapter 5. Family! When I Arrived at school I saw the McCartney's and ran over to them. "Hey" I said. They all turned and looked at me and said "hello". "I know what you are" I whispered. They looked at me and said "what are we?" "You are vampires." I said and with that I ran to history. During lunch the McCartney's stared at me and when I looked at them they looked away. At the end of the day I got in my car and drove home. Chapter 6. Mom! When I arrived home my mom's car was in the drive way still running. I thought she would have left already. I walked in the house and saw my mom covered in blood. "Mom!" I yelled and ran to her. I checked her pulse and her heart had already stopped beating. I cried and cried. I new I would never see day light 7. Mason's house? I ran to my car, got in and sped down the highway toward mason's house. When I got there I gasped at beautiful it was. I knocked on the door and mason's dad Bruce, answered " hello rose, how may I help you?" " is mason here?" I asked " yes he is, come in" Bruce said " thank you" I said and walked in side. I could not believe my eyes. This house was gorgeous! It was so open and it was huge! "Rose!" Linda yelled and suddenly came down the stairs and gave me a hug. " hi" I said " how are you?" she asked " good, you?" I asked " great, um mason just left to hunt so you can stay if you would like?" she asked "I think that would be lovely" a women I new had to be their mom " hi, I am rose" I said " I am Elena, welcome." She said " thank you" I said " so when well mason be back?" I asked " soon." Elena said. " rose!" chuck said and gave me a bone crushing hug." Hi chuck" I said "hello rose" chuck said and laughed "hi " said a girl who was human because of her brown eyes. " hi I am rose" I said " I know mason as told me all about you." She said " Britney that is enough." Mason said I turned around and starred at mason " But darling I thought you said I could tell her?" asked Britney "you two are together?" I asked " yes and soon to be married." She said " oh well I thank you all for letting stay but I really have to get going." I said " bye rose." Britney said. I walked toward my car and was stopped by mason " what?" I said " rose I didn't mean for you to come over." He said " well I did, so have a great life with Britney." I said and drove away crying. Chapter 8. Love? I drove into the school parking lot and got out of my car and mason came running over " hey rose" he said " hey" I said " rose listen I don't love Britney okay I love you" he said " what?" I asked " I said I love you" he said and with that he leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and held him there and suddenly let go. " what about Britney?" I asked " she is gone" he said and dragged me into school. At lunch mason and I sat with his family talking and laughing. After school I went home and packed all my clothes and my lap top and drove to mason's house. Later the next day I helped Elena with cleaning the house and I read my favorite book called " The White Horse." " rose." Elena called " coming " I said and ran down stairs and fell on the first step and a pair of cold, marble, hands caught me. " hello rosemary." He said " dad!" I yelled and hugged him. Elena and Bruce came down to see what I yelled about. " rose who is this?" they asked " this is my dad, tuck." I said and skipped into the kitchen for a snack. Well my dad and the McCartney's talked I waited till Mason, Linda, and chuck got home. When they did they said hello to my dad and mason kissed me. I laughed and Linda and chuck, they were singing what a girl wants in a man voice and let me tell you it was so funny. Later after my dad left mason and I went to sleep. Chapter 9. Vampire or not? The next day I talked to mason and asked him if I "will ever become a vampire?" and he said" no." I asked "why not?" "Cause rose it is too dangerous and I don't want to take away your soul." He said and then looked at me said he was "sorry." I leaned in a kissed him as we kissed it grew a little more intense soon I was on my back with Mason above me. I thought Oh lord we are finally going to make love! But so soon it ended. I let my breathing slow and then got up and left the room. I thought about Mason and his family, my dad, and me! We would never fit together! So I decided to tell Mason I was leaving for a couple of months for a clean break. I cried and cried knowing I would hate myself after this. I walked back up to Mason's room and opened the door. "Mason?" I asked "yes, rose." He said I looked over at the couch and he was sitting there. I walked over and said "Mason I am leaving for a couple of months." "What!" he yelled "I need a break, you won't change me and we can't always be together!" I yelled right back and he started dry sobbing. "Mason I am-"I started but he cut me off. "Rose go." And with that I ran down stairs and got in my car and drove away 10. Yes or No? I got to my house and ran all the way to my room and cried. My dad came by and told me Mason and his families were leaving. I told him to leave me alone. After that I shut myself closed like a shell and didn't let anyone else in. no phone calls, no letters, no nothing. The next day my friend Chad came over and we hung out and watched movies and laughed. Chad was there for me when I need help or just a friend. I started realizing I liked him and told him I did. I he said he did too. After that my dad met him and we hung out that night. The next day it was school and Chad picked me up from my house and we drove to school hand in hand. Chad drove into school and parked the car. He came over and helped me out and walked me to my first class. I sat down and started taking notes when I heard my name. "Rose." I looked up to see Linda. "Hey." I said and went back to taking notes." Rose, listen you hurt Mason and he is sorry if he did anything to upset you." Linda said "Linda he won't change me and we are not always going to be together." I said and walked to lunch. I sat with Chad and his friends and I watched Mason and his family eyes darken as Chad leaned in and kissed my cheek. I told "Chad we better get to class." He said "okay" and we left. Going down the hallway I bumped into some I did not want to see. "Hello Rose." He said I looked up said "hello mason." And walked to science. I sat down and started drawing on my note book. "I thought you were leaving?" I asked Mason looked at me and said "yes after school." "Oh" was all I said and I went to work. After school was out I stared at Mason and his family knowing this would be the last time I would see them. I walked over and said "goodbye" they looked at me and I went over to Linda and said "if you want to visit, you can." And left. I walked home and as I walked it started to rain. It rained so hard I couldn't see anything. I walked down block after block. Then suddenly I was grabbed." Let go." I screamed and they through me in a van and drove off. They growled and then everything went black. Chapter 11. Lost and found! I woke up in a bedroom that looks like a hotel suite. I got up and walked around trying to find my phone but it was no wear to be seen. "My dear, how are you?" a boy asked I gasped and said "Bradley." I backed up and hit the wall "yes my dear, Rose you never change do you?" he asked and his fangs came out. "I can give you what mason can't, Rose." He said and I smiled and said "bite me." He came over and bit. I screamed at first and then I pressed my self closer at the pleasure I was fleeing. I fell to the floor and screamed because I could feel the pain in my body. Bradley picked me up and carried me to the bed. He said the pain will end soon. I closed my eyes and dreamed of Mason for the last 12. Rose? I woke up the next morning feeling a burning sensation in the back of my throat. I got up and ran into Mason and his family. "Rose?" he said looking shocked "Mason, what are you doing here?" I asked "I was looking for but I guess I found you a vampire, rose!" he said "Bradley, my human boyfriend from LA came and bit me." I said dry sobbing. "Rose how could you? I was willing to die for you but this rose, this is stupid!" he yelled I smiled and grabbed him and kissed him with everything in me. "I am so sorry, Mason." I said and then turned but he grabbed me and said "I am so sorry rose, I love you." And I said "I love you too." And then kissed him once more before we heard the door click. "Well rose, I am surprised you would kiss him." I looked up and gasped. Next Book- Fate or Death?


End file.
